nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
IStart a Fanwar
iStart a Fan War is the sixth and seventh episode of Season Four of iCarly, and 76th/77th overall. It is the season's first double episode/TV Movie/Special, and the sixth movie overall after iGo To Japan, iDate a Bad Boy, iFight Shelby Marx, iQuit iCarly, and iPsycho. It includes various guest stars. It first aired on Friday, November 19th, 2010. Jack Black, among others, is a guest star. Info Guest stars include Jack Black as Aspartamay, Spencer's online gaming nemesis,1, as well as Max Ehrich, who plays the character named Adam. Also, Guppy, Gibby's little brother, and Gibby's Grandfather guest star as well. Max has stated that there is a "BIG surprise" in this episode. According to the video Dan posted to his YouTube on August 9th: the double episode/movie will include a large blown-up replica of the iCarly.com website as a prop. In this video 4 where Dan Schneider "plays paparazzi" on Miranda, you can read it behind her. "Webicon" can be seen written on the prop. Webicon was previously referenced in iPsycho as an event where Carly, Sam and Freddie were supposed to attend. On Nathan Kress's ustream, he claims that this episode will have MAJOR Seddie and Creddie in it. He also stated thats th e Seddiers and Creddiers will feel like they are in the episode, because of the plot. Plot Carly has a crush on Adam, a guy at Ridgeway. When Adam asks Carly if she wants to go on a date, Carly is upset upon realizing she can't go on one, since iCarly is doing a big panel at Webicon (a spoof of Comic-con). However, at Webicon, Adam shows up. At the panel Stacey Dillsen (from Zoey 101) asks about the circumstances behind Carly and Freddie's relationship. However, this esculates into a Creddie vs. Seddie fanwar, which Sam emphasizes by saying that Carly and Freddie are deeply in love. Sam was more interested in her Fat Shake then trying to settle the dispute. This is a major setback for Carly, since her crush Adam won't want to go out with her. Finally, Carly, Sam and Freddie try to explain to the audience that no one is dating, and that Carly likes Adam. This backfires, however, when the Creddiers think that Adam took Carly away from Freddie, and they end up attacking Adam as the gang leaves. Meanwhile, Spencer dresses up as Aruthor from World of Warlords (spoof of World of Warcraft) to Webicon and confronts Aruthor's mortal enemy, Aspartamay (played by special guest star Jack Black). The two enter a major fight. Carly tries to intervene, but gets attacked by Aspartamay. She rips off Aspartamay's jewel (his life force), effectively killing him (much to the iCarly gang's annoyance). As a sub-plot, Gibby and Guppy are trying to get to Webicon to meet Carly, Sam and Freddie, but their grandfather (played by guest star Jack Carter) is stuck at the In-and-Out Burger, trying to order soup, which they don't have, and refusing to go to Webicon, since he hates corn (He hears Gibby say Webicorn). Quotes Carly: 'Freddie Oh my God, it's Adam, he wants to video chat, be cool... '''Sam: (only in the promo) This is the most hilarious nerd fight ever. Carly: Here's your nerd stick! (After the crowd pulls Freddie in and Spencer tries to pull him out and he falls) Sam: It's true, Carly and Freddie are deeply in love. and Freddie look shocked, the fans start fighting Sam: Oh, c'mon! This is fun! Spencer: It's not a game. It's a lifestyle. Freddie: Actually, it's an MMORPG. Carly: MMM-what? Freddie and Spencer: sighs Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. bump Carly: I blame myself for asking what. Freddie: Will you pull your head out of your Fat Shake and listen to me?! Freddie: Did you tell Adam that Sam was kidding? Carly: Yeah, but he still thinks that you and I have some thing going on. Sam: Why? Carly: ´Cause you just said so into a microphone! Carly: A shuttle is gonna come get my cute, future husband Adam and shuttle him right out of my life! Aspartamay: You maggot, you fool, know you not what you say, prepare to be OWNED by Aspartamay! Spencer: You look like you're hungry, so taste the blade of Aruthor! Aspartamay: Your blood, it will boil, your flesh I shall burn into eternal damnation, but I guess that you've earned it! Spencer: You will beg for mercy, when I own you in the FACE! Aspartamay: I'll thrust my sword through your lily white gullet, you'll look like a troll with a chambermate mullet! Spencer: You emanate a stench so foul that when you're near it makes me HOWL! Aspartamay: I'll bleed ye dry and ye shall cry, (imitating a baby crying) Wah wah wah wah, ba ba ba ba! Gibby's grandfather: What kind of restaurant doesn't have soup? I thought this was America! Sam: I don't know if you people have tried a Fat Shake yet, but I have and its like suckin' heaven through a straw. Sam: (takes a sip of Diet Dr. Fozz but then spits it out) Ugh! This is diet. Carly: (annoyed and explicitly) I TOLD YOU it was diet...now go get a sponge! Carly: Look, do you have a question that's not about me and Freddie dating? Craig: So you and Freddie are dating. Carly: I want him out of here! Can someone get him out of here? security guard sends Craig and Eric out of the room Eric: Great, now you got us kicked out. Just like the Teen Choice Awards! Craig: Oh, that was your fault. Eric: You're the one who had to touch Justin Bieber's hair! Freddie: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por fin!!! (means "finally" in Spanish) Carly: NONE of us are dating! (pause) Interviewer: YOU lie! Spencer: '''I'm gonna go get some cheese so I can play while eating cheese! '''Jerry Trainor: (dressed as Aruthor on a behind the scenes look) Fighting Jack Black for 14 hours straight...it is a nightmare. And I'm still- (gets slapped by Jack Black) ''OW! '''Jack Black:' (dressed as Aspartamay) Fifteen hours, my friend. Notes * Freddie did not end up with Carly, nor Sam at the end. * In the audience there were more Creddie fans at Webicon than they were of Seddie fans, perhaps a continuity nod to Freddie blogging about kissing Carly, and the fandom not knowing about Sam and Freddie's sharing their first kiss. * The episode rated at 5.02 mil. viewers The main reasons for the much lower viewership than usual were a Disney Channel original airing of Hannah Montana: The Movie and the opening night of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. Category: ICarly Short Movie